1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonskid label and more particularly to a nonskid label which is applied to the bottom of a food package or container to prevent movement of the food package with respect to another food package positioned immediately therebelow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice of meat departments of stores to package meat such as ground beef or the like in a container or tray and then cover the same with a plastic film. Frequently, the packages are then placed in a large display tray and are usually arranged on the display tray so that the packages are stacked one upon the other in at least two layers. The display tray is then carried to the refrigerated meat display case and placed therein in an inclined manner so that the meat packages are conveniently visible and accessible to the customers. If a customer should remove one of the meat packages from the lower end of the upper layer of packages, the packages positioned behind (above) the removed package sometimes slip downwardly (forwardly) with respect to the lower layer of packages which sometimes results in the packages in the uppermost layer sliding from the display tray into the display case or onto the floor.
A nonskid label is described for use on the bottom of a food package or container with the label having upper and lower surfaces. The upper surface of the label is secured to the bottom surface of the package. The lower surface of the label has a skid-resistant or nonskid material thereon which adapted to engage a food package positioned therebelow. The nonskid material on the lower surface of the label frictionally engages the food package positioned therebelow to prevent relative movement of the food package relative to the food package immediately therebelow.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a novel label for use on the bottom surface of a food package or container with the label having a nonskid material applied to its bottom surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a label of the type described which prevents relative movement of food containers or packages which are positioned one above the other in layers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a label of the type described above which is easily applied to a food container or package.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.